Duel of the Fates
by Jigsaw13327
Summary: The war between the greedy Trade Federation and the planet of Naboo reaches its climax as Jedi Master Elsa and her Padawan sister Anna lead the attack in a desperate gamble to retake the city of Theed and defeat the Federation. However, a malevolent being steps out of the shadows to disrupt their plans and challenge the Jedi in an epic duel of the fates.
1. The Dream

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

_This is entirely a work of fiction based off of two already existing works of fiction. This author does not own the two franchises represented in this piece. All rights, copyrights, and trademarks reserved. This author also apologizes for any inconsistences with the storylines of the two franchises. _

_Special thanks to white-magician on Deviantart, as her art provided the main design for Anna and Elsa in this story. It's great art. Please don't sue me. _

_Jigsaw 13327_

_I_

_The Dream_

Elsa of Arendelle, Jedi Knight, Guardian of Peace and Justice, knew that this was a dream. Throughout her life as a member of the Jedi Order, she was used to having dreams and visions of the future. The dreams she had before tonight were usually mere whispers of what was to come. This dream, however, was more of a scream.

She was standing in a long room with a pair of massive black doors at the far end. Surrounding her on both sides were bright yellow starfighters with no pilots in them. _I am in the Naboo hanger room. Why here? _she thought to herself. She started towards the doors at the end of the hallway, but she stopped abruptly as she cocked an ear. Whispering voices began to emulate from thin air. They chanted a strange, dead language, the words ringing hollow in the otherwise silent hanger.

_Hosha matah. Korah rahtahmah. Hosha matah. Korah rahtahmah._

Suddenly, the gigantic doors slid open with a chilling effectiveness. Mist poured from hallway as a black-robed figure stepped out. A twinge of fear slithered down Elsa's back. The black-robed man looked directly at Elsa. She could not make out the details of his face, but his dirty yellow eyes peered into hers.

_No, not him. The man from Tatooine _Elsa instinctively thought as the two continued their stare-down. As clear as day, Elsa heard the man's gravelly, malevolent voice ring out throughout her head.

_Do you fear me? _he asked. Elsa froze in place, unable to move anywhere else. The man smiled, a dark, humorless smile, full of malice. Elsa suddenly cried out in pain.

_Fear is my ally, and I will show you fear in a handful of dust_ he said. Elsa felt as if the entire world was tearing apart and imploding. Daggers of pain shot into every joint, and her brain felt like it was exploding. She could not take it anymore. She just, just-

Elsa snapped out of her slumber, a shriek on her lips. She had to bite her tongue from screaming out loud and waking the whole camp. It took her a second to re-orient herself with the sleeping bag she'd been laying in. To her left, Anna muttered in her sleep and rolled over. Elsa looked at her sister, her apprentice with a mixture of fear and love. She knew what the future did not hold, but the dream she had could not have been a good sign for any of them. That much was apparent.

Elsa rolled out of her sleeping bag onto the soft Naboo grass, and groped around for her utility belt. She found her flask of warm water and a packet of instant caf. Dumping the packet into the flask of water, she quietly strode past sleeping soldiers and tents towards a clearing on the Naboo plains. After the greedy Trade Federation blockaded the planet and began to mine the beautiful planet for its natural resources, Elsa and Anna were dispatched to settle the conflict. Elsa distinctly remembered telling her young apprentice that the negotiations were going to be short. Looking back at it now, she realized how wrong that statement was. Elsa took a sip of her lukewarm caf and recoiled in horror at the bitterness of it.

The Federation ambushed them with their battle droids. They barely made it alive, hiding in one of the invasion transports, which transported them down to the planet's surface. After that, Elsa could barely remember anything after that. Everything had just blurred from there, everything jumping from situation to another. Along the way they had picked up a Force-sensitive boy, a clumsy Gungan, and now they were here, helping out their cousin retake the planet. Their carefully-laid plans were going to take effect today. The native Gungans were going to draw out the Federation's main force while Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Flynn, and the Theed Royal Guards were to sneak into the city, and capture Viceroy Gunray in the palace. Elsa was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear Anna walk up behind her until Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa spun around so quickly that she almost spilt her instant caf all over Anna's nightclothes. Anna chuckled softly and stood next to Elsa, watching a pink sun creeping over the edge of the horizon. "I always thought that I was the early riser, Master" she joked. Elsa found herself forcing a smile. Whatever joyful mood Anna had faded instantly. "Something's troubling you, Elsa. What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just

(_fear in a handful of dust_)

the dawn before a battle. I wanted to meditate and clear my thoughts before we head into bloodshed."

Anna mulled over this response for a split second before replying. "I can only hope today will be a victory." She turned and strode away, nightclothes fluttering. Elsa shared her sentiments, but the dream had shattered all hopes of a perfect victory. She knew that she was most likely going to die, if the dream was to be believed. The more Elsa thought about it, the more she remembered seeing the man. _The Sith from Tatooine. Why would he be here? Unless… he's working with the Federation. But for what purpose?_ A snippet of Sith history came back to her: _Two there should be: No more, no less. _Which one was the man with the yellow eyes: the master, or the apprentice? Elsa could not tell. She stood there, sipping her terrible caf and dreading the advent of the coming battle.

Around eight o' clock, according to the chrono, the camp began to rise and prepare for the upcoming battle. Elsa found Anna changing out of her nightclothes into her battle gear. Anna's robes were pink, and she wore a black top embroidered with gold and green stitching. Elsa wore more of a flowy ice tunic with a cape that presented her in a goddess-like way. In the heat of battle, she could actually detach the cape to allow more freedom. She shuddered as she remembered the itchy, rough-spun tunic she had worn on Tatooine and how

Elsa put her arm on Anna's shoulder. "Are you ready for what is about to come our way, Padawan?"

Anna smiled at her. "Tell Gunray: Bring it on."

Elsa sighed. "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice. Being a Jedi isn't just about the battles fought. It's about doing the right thing and helping people. Sometimes, as you've obviously seen, it involves us getting our hands dirty."

"Like today" Anna said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Precisely" Elsa replied. Just then, Rapunzel and Flynn strode up to the two Jedi. Before the occupation, Rapunzel had ruled Naboo as Queen, and Flynn was her Captain of the Guards as well as her husband. At the moment, Rapunzel was dressed in a maroon tunic worn by most of the guards and had combed back her short brown hair. Flynn wore a matching maroon tunic, except his had a few more embroidered gold stitching around the sleeves, a mark of the captain of the guards. He spoke with hardness, softness, and a little bit of quirkiness all at the same time.

Elsa turned towards her cousin and bowed. Anna clumsily followed suit. Elsa looked up at Rapunzel and said "Are you ready to take back Theed, My Queen?"

Rapunzel smiled a sad, radiant smile, one that concealed wisdom behind a face of only sixteen. "Yes, Master Jedi, I am. My men are in position, and the Gungans are ready to begin their diversion."

Elsa smiled ever-so slightly back at her. "Then let us begin."


	2. Retaking Theed Palace

_II_

_Retaking Theed Palace_

Outside of the palace alongside an avenue, Anna crouched behind a bush, along with her sister, her cousin, Flynn, and Anakin, the boy they had found on Tatooine. On the avenue rested a large battle droid tank guarded by two battle droids. Waiting for another group of the Queen's men to get into position across the avenue, Anna looked towards Anakin.

When they had finally left Tatooine with a brand-new hyperdrive, Anna had met the young, sandy-haired boy near the landing ramp after Elsa warded off the Sith. He seemed so innocent and kind, but yet… Anna and the other Jedi Masters on Coruscant had her doubts about the boy. He was sad, scared, and away from the one person in his life who he had relied on. She wondered why Elsa could not see the danger that the boy posed. More midi-chlordians than Master Yoda… She shook her head in disbelief. She had decided not to bring up the subject to Elsa

Looking up from her thoughts, she noticed Flynn pull out a tiny blinker from a pouch on his utility belt. He flashed it twice. Across the avenue, a group of the Queen's men flashed back a signal with their own little blinker. The lead man gestured to another man, and the other man hopped into a green Flash speeder. After a few seconds of hesitation, the Flash speeder fired on the droid tank.

It exploded with a great roar, orange fireballs streaking into the sky. Almost instantaneously, the two Jedi sisters pulled out their lightsabers and activated them with crackling snap-hisses. Anna's flashed green, while Elsa's glowed a deepwater blue. Stomping along with the others, Anna and her sister sprinted towards the entrance to the palace. Bright blaster bolts flew all around them in a whirling, shrieking, multicolored cacophony. The rebels comprised of the Queen's men ran into the wide palace doors, where they were met with an opposing force of even more battle droids.

Anna flew into action, swinging her saber, kicking, punching, pushing any droid that got in her way. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Elsa freeze a small group of droids before using the Force to push them into the walls, where they shattered into pieces. Throughout the entirety of the skirmish, the two Jedi did not slow down, destroying any droid that was incompetent enough to start shooting at them.

The rebels continued deeper and deeper into the palace, fighting off battle droids around every corner until they reached the hanger bay. As the doors slid open, the two Jedi took point position and deflected the blaster bolts away from the rebels. "Get to your ships!" Rapunzel cried out, firing at a group of droids. Some of the rebels headed off to their starships as droids and humans fell alike. Anna felt Anakin dart away from behind her and towards one of the starships.

_I hope he doesn't get himself killed_ she thought absentmindedly as she deflected laser blasts and sliced through droids. After several adrenaline-filled minutes, the hangar was clear of enemies. Anna deactivated her lightsaber along with Elsa. Rapunzel led the group back towards the front of the hangar with the two Jedi bringing up the rear. Anna and Elsa turned to their left and saw Anakin and R2-D2, the Queen's droid, in the cockpit of one of the starfighters.

"Master Elsa!" he called out.

"I'll be right back. Stay with the ship" she replied.

"But… I-"

"Stay with the ship" she said, a bit more firmly.

Anakin sat down in the cockpit, and the group continued its march forwards.


	3. Korah Matah

_III_

_Korah Matah _

Just then, the massive black doors opened up at the end of the hallway, revealing a figure cloaked in black. The group of rebels stopped in their tracks. The man looked up, exposing his tattooed red and black face. Elsa stopped with disbelief written across her face. Everything was falling into place, just as the dream had predicted. The look passed in a nanosecond. Starting forward again, she spoke: "We'll handle this."

Rapunzel and the rebels began to clear out of the way. "We'll take the long way around" Rapunzel replied. Anna and Elsa walked forward, then slowed to a stop around ten feet away from the Sith. The three began to remove their robes. They were completely oblivious to the skirmish of laser-fire ensuring behind them. The Sith pulled out his lightsaber and activated it, one red, shimmering blade, and then another to form a double-bladed lightsaber. The sisters pulled out their lightsabers and reactivated them. The Sith menacingly glared, and prepared to attack.

Anna was the first to react, leaping over the Sith in a somersault, sword swinging. He deflected the blow as Anna landed right behind him. She swung the again, and the fight began in earnest. As the three jabbed, thrust, parried, and performed other feats of finesse, Elsa noticed that the Sith was almost timid in his strikes. It seemed to her that he was leading them on, but for what purpose? She decided to focus on the fight, and not her questions.

The battle had spilt into a grand maintenance room littered with broken droid parts and scorched walls. The Sith took the opportunity to exploit an opening in Elsa's defense and kicked her in the chest. She hit the floor with a thud and was knocked backwards. Anna swung at the Sith, but he flipped back towards a door. Using the Force, he summoned a battle droid part, and flung it at the door controls behind him. Elsa recovered as the door behind the Sith slowly opened. Anna charged, striking at him with a variety of moves. Elsa reached the pair and rejoined the fray.

A few seconds later, the Sith parried one of Anna's attacks and kicked her in the chin. She flew backwards and slid across the floor. The Sith jumped over Elsa and backpedaled as Elsa struck at him. The pair began to head into a large power-generating room, filled with plasma tubes and catwalks. Anna rejoined the fray as the Sith redirected Elsa into the stone doorway from which they had just passed. They struck at each other again, and the Sith led them onto a small, circular control station, where a brief lull in the battle occurred.

The following moment was to be emblazoned in history forever. The Sith glared at them, the full menace of the dark side radiating from him. Elsa adopted a defensive form, ready for him to strike. Anna glared back at the Sith, adrenaline, willpower, and the Force coursing through her veins. Anna falsely charged at him while Elsa swung her lightsaber. The Sith deflected the attack, then somersaulted backwards onto a nearby catwalk. The two Jedi jumped to join him, and the three locked swords.


	4. A Jedi Falls

_IV_

_A Jedi Falls_

A few minutes later, the three swordfighters ended up on a catwalk high in the air. The Sith was surrounded on both sides by Anna and Elsa. The two Jedi struck at him, and the Sith caught their attacks on his sword. He lowered Anna's sword and sent a swift kick into her face. Anna hit the floor, slid off of the catwalk, fell several feet, landed on another catwalk, and rolled off so that she was hanging from it. Elsa, enraged, broke form and punched the Sith in the face. He fell onto another catwalk, landing on his back. Elsa jumped down as the Sith recovered, and the fight continued in earnest.

Anna recovered and hopped back up onto her catwalk. Looking up, she saw her sister and the Sith dueling it out while heading towards a small corridor in the back wall of the large power-generating room. Using the Force to enhance her actions, she leapt up onto her sister's catwalk, and began to sprint after the two. Elsa and the Sith, meanwhile, continued fighting as the battle entered a small corridor which led to an even smaller circular room. Right as Anna reached the corridor's entrance, a red laser gate cut off Elsa from the Sith. The laser gates then proceeded to close off Anna from the other two.

The Sith struck the laser gate with his lightsaber, where it did nothing. He deactivated his lightsaber, along with the two Jedi. Elsa knelt on the floor. _I must not be afraid. A Jedi fears nothing _she thought, and began to mediate, hoping to collect her energy for what must surely be the final battle ahead. The Sith began to pace back and forth, back and forth like a caged animal, desperate for the fight to continue. After a few minutes, Anna sensed a power surge reaching the gates. She reactivated her lightsaber right as the laser gates shut off.

Anna had never seen her sister move so fast. One minute, she had been sitting there, peaceful as could be, the next minute, she had turned into a banshee, wielding a whirling blue dervish. The Sith also seemed to have gotten more strength from somewhere, for he was striking harder and faster. As soon as the laser gates deactivated, Anna sprinted once more to catch up to her sister. She was not fast enough, however. As soon as Elsa and the Sith reached the small circular room, the laser gates reactivated, sealing Anna off from the fight once more.

Elsa and her Sith opponent continued to fight as Anna looked on in desperation. She could sense her sister's resolve and strength slowly sapping away while the Sith looked nowhere close to tiring. And then, it happened. The Sith whacked Elsa in the face with the handle of his lightsaber, throwing her off-balance. Before she could recover, he then drove one blade of his sword into Elsa's chest. Anna screamed out one word.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Sith pulled the sword from Elsa's chest, and she collapsed onto the floor. The Sith deactivated his lightsaber, and began to pace once more in front of Anna. Anna looked down at her sister, who was softly moaning . If Elsa was going to survive that wound, Anna realized that she would need to kill the Sith as fast as she could. Sensing another power surge, she reactivated her lightsaber. The Sith followed suit. The laser gate dropped, and the battle resumed.


	5. A Sith Vanquished

_V_

_A Sith Vanquished_

Anna flew at the Sith with an intensity she never realized she contain. She didn't care if she was drawing on rage and anger, she just wanted this… thing to die for hurting her sister. The blades of green and red flashed and twirled, spun and swirled. Anna sliced through half of the monster's sword and kicked him in the face. Irrational thoughts clouded her mind

(elsadontdieelsaelsaelsapleasedontdieelsa)

as she beat back the monster blow after blow after blow. Finally, they crossed swords. Anna sneered into his face. The Sith knocked Anna's sword up past her head and pushed the unsuspecting Jedi backwards with the Force. She tumbled and fell into the circular pit. Anna only saved herself by clutching onto a built into the side of the pit. She heard something metal _clink _above her head, and watched as a shiny metal object, her lightsaber, fell into the pit, clanking as it ricocheted off the walls. The Sith slashed his lightsaber into the edge of the pit, showering the hanging Anna with sparks. She looked upwards at the Sith, who had a malicious smile plastered on his face.

Elsa had become pain. She could not describe the amount of pain she was feeling, only that the fiery hole in her chest was expanding larger and larger until it felt that all of her was on fire. Slowly sitting up, she watched as the Sith pushed her sister into the pit. She wanted to cry out, but she only let out a whisper and watched as the monster kicked the lightsaber into the pit and began to torment her sister.

Without warning, Anna glanced over at her, eyes shining wide with fear. Elsa suddenly had a brilliant idea, one that could defeat the Sith. Glancing over at him with fading vision, Elsa raised one palm into the air. Summoning the last of her energy, she created a snowball in her hand. Watching the blackness creep into the corners of her sight, she launched the snowball at the Sith's face.

It exploded against the side of his face with a thump. Clawing at his face, he dropped his lightsaber onto the floor, where it deactivated. At the same time, Anna leapt out of the pit and summoned Elsa's lightsaber from where it had fallen on the floor. Anna somersaulted over the Sith, activated Elsa's blue lightsaber, and swung at the Sith's midsection. A look of shock replaced the one of desperation as the Sith stopped brushing snow out of his eyes. He blinked once, his dirty yellow eyes glaring through a thin layer of snow. Then he tumbled backwards into the pit. When he hit the side of the pit, his torso and his legs separated, and the two halves of evil spiraled into a bottomless abyss.

Anna deactivated the lightsaber, and rushed over to her wounded sister's side. She hoped it was not too late.


	6. How to Save a Life

_VI_

_How to Save a Life_

Elsa struggled to remain conscious and awake. Lights blurring, she saw her sister run over and bend down beside her, clutching her ever so gently.

"Elsa!" she cried out. Elsa turned her head, no small feat without enduring more pain, and whispered to her sister.

"I'm fine Anna. Just let me rest. Please" she said wearily. Her sister's face flickered in and out of focus. She quickly added "If I don't make it today… Train the boy. Take him under your wing" in one breath.

"Hold on Elsa. Don't let go yet" Anna said. She placed a hand on the hole in Elsa's chest and closed her eyes. A little sliver of pain disappeared, but it was not enough. She moaned softly in pain, and the last sight before she blacked out into unconsciousness was her sister's face.

Anna grabbed her sister's limp form in her arms and sprinted out of the room. All of the laser gates were deactivated in the corridor, which she found ironic. She ran as fast as she could through the catwalks in the power-generating room, and through the twisting Naboo corridors until she saw the massive black doors that led to the hanger. Feeling Elsa's breath grow slower and slower against her chest, Anna ran even faster.

Rapunzel stood next to Flynn in the hanger as she watched Anakin get lifted out of his starfighter. If the comlink chatter could be trusted, it was the young boy who had destroyed the Trade Federation control ship. The mission had been a success. Every battle droid had been disabled, Gunray and his advisors were in Republic custody, and yet, Rapunzel could not help but feel that the battle had been a Pyrrhic victory. She did not know if her cousins had defeated the mysterious warrior, and she feared for their safety.

Those fears were confirmed when she caught sight of Anna dashing into the hanger, carrying Elsa in her arms. Flynn yelled out "MEDIC!" as loud as he could. Two of the guards dashed forward wielding medi-kits. The celebration stopped suddenly as all attention was drawn towards the two Jedi. Anna set her sister onto the floor, where the two medics began to treat the stab wound with generous amounts of bacta. A medic with a rough face and sandy-blond hair strapped a breath mask onto her face, then continued to work on the wounded Jedi with close precision. Unconsciously, she thought _He looks just like Anakin_.

Anna turned to her cousin and spoke: "She's alive, but barely. The Sith is dead at my hand. He did this to her" she said, gesturing towards the large black hole in her sister's chest. Rapunzel was briefly at a loss for words. Finally, she said: "I have an idea. But we need to move her to the medbay. If the droids did not plunder it, there should still be a working bacta tank" Rapunzel said. Flynn yelled out for a medical capsule. Thirty antagonizing seconds fraught with tension later, one of the guards brought a medical capsule. The two medics gently lifted Elsa into the hovering medical capsule and carted her away. Anna, Rapunzel, and Flynn gave pursuit.

Flynn pulled out his comlink, and began barking orders for any medic to head to the medbay and prep the Queen's bacta tank for use. He stashed the comlink as the three followed the capsule through the palace. On the way there, Elsa flatlined twice, only to be revived by the two medics. _These men are definitely receiving medals_ Rapunzel thought as they entered the medbay. The room was stark white and smelled of antiseptic with cots on every side. The defining feature of the room, however, was the large bacta tank that stood tall in the smack middle of the room. A 2-1B medical droid and a FX-7 assistant droid were monitoring the bubbling blue tank. They did not turn when the two medics lifted Elsa out of the medical capsule, carried her up a flight of stairs, and removed the breath mask, only to place a dark, larger mask on her face. Slowly, they set her into the tank where she floated around limply.

Anna, Flynn, and Rapunzel were shooed out of the room by the two medics as the door to the medbay swung shut behind them. Anna was the last to leave, glancing quickly over her shoulder before leaving. The three sat down on a bench outside and began to play a tense, anxious waiting game. Anna was softly crying into Rapunzel's shoulder while Flynn excused himself to use the fresher.

"Hey, hey. Don't cry. She'll be fine, I'm sure of it. She's got the best working on her right now". Anna looked up from her tearful reverie as Rapunzel put an arm around her. "It's alright. Just hold tight." Anna clutched Rapunzel even tighter, and the two held each other for what felt like an eternity.


	7. The Struggle Within

_VII_

_The Struggle Within_

Elsa awoke to find herself staring at the ceiling. But not just any ceiling. It was the ceiling of her bedroom, before the Jedi had found her and taken her under their wing. Elsa rolled out of the bed and onto the soft carpeting. Everything looked as it had when she was just a child. Outside of the door, she heard loud laughter and feet scampering down the hall. She ran towards the door grinning ear to ear and threw the door open.

Instead of a hallway, she found herself standing in a crowd comprised of robed figures all staring the same thing. Pushing her way forward, she discovered that she was standing in a small stone rotunda. Light and shadow danced above her as she found the front of the crowd and shoved her way through. Burning in the center of the rotunda was a funeral pyre, with a woman on top of it. Looking closer at the details of the woman's flaming face, she realized that the woman in the pyre was her. She screamed, and the illusion shattered into a million fragments like a broken mirror, leaving Elsa stranded in infinity.

She was floating in the vast darkness as stars twinkled in the far distance. Turning to her right, she saw her family standing there in the void, posing as if for a portrait. They were all as she remembered them, Father and Mother, and a tiny Anna. As she

(walked?swam?floated?)

towards her assembled family, a bright red streak flew from the heavens and vaporized them into ashes. In their place stood the Sith monster, yellow eyes aflame. She shrieked in terror as unseen voices chanted tongues in a thunderous fury: _NYOHAH KEELAH KORAH RAHTAHMAH SYADHO KEELAH KORAH RAHTAHMAH KORAH_

Elsa's screams joined the chorus of evil, and the dream shattered once more. The fragments did not vanish, and the black shards of infinity reassembled piece by piece until Elsa stood in an entirely white room. At the end of the room stood a large black door, a tarnish on the spotless room. She started towards it, but with each step forward, the door seemed to recede farther and farther. The room grew darker and darker until once more she was standing in blackness. Then almost suddenly, the floor gave way, and she was spiraling, spiraling down into a fathomless abyss. She fell down and down, wind tearing at her cloak. She let out a final scream that was eclipsed by the sound of shattering glass. Then suddenly...


	8. Aftermath

_VIII_

_Aftermath_

Dampness. The first thing Elsa felt was the wetness, like she had been thrown into a lake. She gasped for air, and lightly felt the breath mask covering her face. She exhaled and took in another breath, trying to adjust breathing with the mask on. Looking down at herself, she saw a small dark circle around her chest. The memories instantly came flooding back: her sister's face, the Sith, and the red blade boring into her chest. She glanced out into the medbay and saw two droids plus one blond-haired, awe-struck medic who was staring at her with a dropped jaw. He slowly backed up, and sprinted out of the doors, leaving the droids to continue monitoring her. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. She was alive, thank the stars. If only Anna could see her now... _Thinking of which, where is she? And everybody else? _Elsa thought, suddenly reopening her eyes.

Several hours after they had been kicked out of the medbay, Anna, Rapunzel, and Flynn were startled by the approach of two Jedi Masters: Mace Windu and Master Yoda. The customary greetings were exchanged as Mace pulled up a seat next to the trio. Yoda opted to stand, for he could not reach the waiting room chairs. As Mace sat down, he asked the unspoken question: "What is the status of Master Elsa?"

Anna and Rapunzel exchanged a look before Anna slowly replied: "She… was in a coma before the medbay was sealed off. Elsa… uh, flatlined several times before being revived. She's been in a bacta tank unconscious for nearly three hours now. We do not know what's happening now." As soon as the words were out of Anna's mouth, a medic ran out of the medbay doors and towards the group breathless. He stopped short, panting. Master Yoda waited for several seconds before asking "What news, do you bring, hmm?"

The medic waited a tense beat before replying "It's a miracle. For a while we thought we were gonna lose her, but she just woke up. Come see." He gestured towards the doors. The group stood up and strode into the medbay. As Anna walked into the room, she saw her sister weakly wave to her in the bacta tank. Something lifted inside of Anna's chest, and she sprinted towards the tank, only to be held back by the blond-haired medic.

"Relax, dear" one of the medics told her as he walked the excited Anna over to a cot and sat her down. "She will need more time in the tank. Your Master is incredibly lucky. A few minutes more, and she would've been gone" he told her.

"How long do you think she'll need?" Anna asked. The medic stood there for a minute and began to calculate. "About two more days in the tank. It's a pretty bad wound. So yeah, about another day or so" he told her. At this moment, Rapunzel left the group to join Anna and the medic over on the cot. She sat down beside him and gently asked "What's your name, soldier?"

"Specialist Bjorgman, Your Highness. But most people just call me Kristoff" he replied.

"Well Specialist, you just did an amazing thing back there, bringing back a Jedi Master on the brink of death." Kristoff blushed with pride.

"It's... uh, my duty to... perform such acts, Your Highness" he replied, redness reaching his ears.

Rapunzel gave him no quarter: "How would you like a promotion, Specialist Bjorgman?"

At this point, Mace and Yoda came over. "I just finished talking to Master Elsa. She believes that the Sith you killed was only the apprentice. What do you think, Padawan?" Anna spent a minute gathering her thoughts. She thought about how the Sith fought and acted. The most striking thing she remembered was the man's glowing yellow eyes filled with hate. She spoke:

"I think she's right. This Sith fought extremely wild, as if he could not be restrained by any force of nature. If Master Yoda's teachings serve me right (when she that, Yoda smiled a little bit, for one of his pupils actually remembered something), most Sith Lords tend to hide in the shadows. This was not the case with him. He acted as if he wanted the world to see who he was and what he intended to do. I don't think he was the Sith Lord. Just the apprentice." Yoda pondered over this while Elsa watched the group from the from the tank, floating. Finally, the little green Jedi Master spoke up:

"Careful, we must be. Strong, the dark side is and everywhere evil is" he proclaimed. The rest of the Jedi in the room agreed. From the bacta tank, Elsa asked through the breath mask's speaker: "What about Anakin? Is he to become a Jedi?" Mace and Yoda exchanged a look before Mace spoke up:

"The boy is too old for his training." From inside the tank, Elsa sighed. It was the same debacle that she and Anna had gone through on Coruscant, when they brought Anakin before the Council. Before Elsa could say anything else, Anna stood up and spoke her mind: "I could train him." A sour look appeared on Mace's face. Mace opened his mouth to speak, but Yoda cut him off with a deep _hmmm_.

"Consider it, we will. Proven yourself to the Order, you have, _Jedi_ Anna."

Anna grinned from ear to ear as Rapunzel, Flynn, and even her sister applauded thunderously. Kristoff slowly clapped along as well. Finally, the clapping subsided, and Yoda continued speaking: "Preparations, we must make. In order, a victory celebration is. Help perhaps those grieving" he said. Mace bowed his head towards the others in the room, then the two Jedi Masters left swiftly and surely. Elsa turned towards her sister, softly smiling behind the breath mask. "Congratulations, little sister. You probably get to train Anakin. Knowing the Masters, they will eventually relent and agree on it."

A thought struck Anna at that moment. "I feel so underprepared for this. The boy is dangerous. Why can't you accept that?" Elsa pondered it for a few seconds, then said: "We could both train him together, if the Masters will let us. I promise you, there is something in him that separates him from the rest of us. You weren't there on Tatooine when he flew in the podrace. He outdid the other competitors with ease. He is vulnerable, I give you that. But those feelings can be buried. Case in point: Myself." She paused. "Speaking of him, where is he?" she asked.

"He blew up the Droid Control Ship, so he's probably with the others, celebrating. Do you want to see him?" Rapunzel stated. Elsa shook her head.

"Let him celebrate. He's a hero to these people. Without him, this battle could've been lost. I will tell him later" she said. Rapunzel nodded.

And so they all sat, contemplating the futures held in store for them. The job was not completely finished on Naboo. Efforts to mend what damage the Federation had caused would be difficult, but not impossible. The galaxy would go on. But Elsa felt that while evil had been defeated for now, they had only scratched the surface of what times lay in store. And one fact could not be denied: After a thousand years since the time of Bane, the Sith had returned once more to wreak havoc and chaos on the galaxy.


End file.
